Switches or sensors are sometimes required in locations where it is not desirable to provide a wired connection to the switches or sensors. For instance the placement of the switches or sensors may be temporary, or a wired connection may not be accessible, or a wired connection may not be desirable in the environment of the switch.
The embodiments of the invention relate to switches, sensors, and related methodology, whereby the switches or sensors may be placed in locations without use of a wired connection.